imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
First Civilizations II
First Civilizations II is one of the medium-difficulty episodes in . Four families compete over five territories. Starting Choose the Nippur family based in Assyria, the Ur family of (lower) Mesopotamia, the Mohenjo-daro family of the Indus Valley, or the Badakshan family of Afghanistan; you will be able to build your markets at home and in the central Zagros Mountains or any of the other three rivals' territories. No matter which family you choose, the number of specific demand buildings, production buildings, resources, and depots for each territory is fixed and varies from one to another. Each family has between 25 and 40 dwellings, one or two temples, two or four carpenters (with two also in Zagros), from three to six weavers, from 15 to 30 barley fields (with 15 also in Zagros), from two to four carnelian camps, from 12 to 16 flax farms, from 8 to 12 timber camps (with eight also in Zagros), one headquarters, and occasionally (probably not in your region) a market or trading post. You start with 5,000 coins, enough for five to seven merchants (costing 1,100 to 2,100) and four or five marketplaces and a bit to spare (possibly for a stable). Initial trading Dwellings initially need barley and either furniture or linen cloth, but you can earn also by taking carnelian to a temple. Each family area has a river or two or three for later transport options, and Indus Valley and Mesopotamia also have seacoast for later helping transport. Transport Trails are the only pathways initially available. Essential for crossing rivers but often of no other value, depending on who your merchants are and what animals they use. Transporters are the donkey (costing 50 coins and carrying two bundles very slowly) and mule (costing 100 coins and carrying three bundles slowly). GAME ADVANCES Tools as usual present an early challenge however, they are however, necessary to promote healthy town growth [ which adds to your bonus points in this scenario] 2480 BC Copper Smelting and Copper Arrows, 500 coins and 600 coins respectively The Early Harness and Masonry 2400 BC, both 1000 coins Silver Smelting ,Pearls and Jewelry making, 2390 BC. Pearls are only in Mesopotamia. The basic trade in Carnelian and Ivory doesn’t last the whole game, with Temples and Palaces changing to Carved Carnelian Seals '''and small Ivory Statuettes'. The change is 2365 BC Arrows changing from Copper to Bronze and this isn’t easy to deal with in 2350 BC Clan Warfare demanding Bronze swords is 2325 BC '''Beer Making at Breweries' only need Barley enters the game in 2300 BC. This is a basic requirement at dwellings for the remainder of the game. It also allows the construction of Taverns '''which will improve sales at markets. Gold Smelting and Gold Lapis Rings are produced from 2290 BC. The lapis is only accessed in Afghanistan. Canals are available from the same period 2290 BC. You can now construct river ports and your own canal network. The Kelek', while slow has a good capacity of nine cargo items. The '''Quffa '''is available from 2240 BC, while only having a capacity of six, it is much faster. In 2195 BC, the '''Reed Boat' is available for purchase with a capacity of seven items. Bazaars are available from 2335 BC at 3500 coins Military Preparedness, in 2225 BC, allows for Arsenals to be built and Palaces, Arsenals and Barracks all begin demanding the high priced Bronze Cuirass '[which is hard to produce. It requires 4 bronze ingots per piece.You will get competition from the computer merchants in selling these. [[MERCHANT PRINCE|'MERCHANT PRINCE]] 1000000 coins are required for the title Merchant Prince '''in this episode. The strategy of developing one large market on the Mesopotamia map will simplify logistics and meet the bonus requirement of the episode. You can create extensive canal networks that will allow for bulk delivery of tools, cloth, barley and beer. It will also allow for the delivery of carved objects and pearl rings in bulk to all Temples and Palaces on the map. Assigning one special merchant : called “Home special” who only delivers high priced objects where there is a clear gap or short fall from the normal routes established is a very good game strategy. You keep track of them by assigning an impossible collection item at their last stop. The game will tell you they are waiting and you can reassign them. Its micro management at its most intense but the profits are sensational. Saving money: Your computer opponents will construct roads through the Zagros, so save money here. You will have roads ready made when you need to access Copper, Tin and market your own Rings on other maps. Construct a trading post at the '''Ivory camps but again don’t make the road and caravansaries, the computer opponents will usually do this. Create a few additional trading posts at random Palaces and Temples in Assyria and the Indus, this will give the computer merchants other targets rather than your precious home map centres; you want to service them because they are close. Eventually when you are ready to expand, the AI will have road networked those far flung Temples for you:just load up rings and sell them high. category:episodes category:medium difficulty scenarios